KissXSis The Anime Series - The Textual Sequel
by Natural-Hype
Summary: Picking up after the events of the first season of the anime series, our three heroes go to Tamahide High School on the second day of the school year, where things get very suspicious right from the get-go. Only Keita can piece the puzzle, but will he pull through or will he be done for? (I apologise if the content is inappropriate even for this rating, please PM me if this is so.)
1. What Could Go Wrong?

"For our pampered little Kei-chan, I guess we're going to have to hold his hands."

Those words rang in my mind as I woke up, remembering a small fragment of my first day in my new school the day before. It was getting late, as I got up and did my routine morning business like I do every day. Tamahide High School was awaiting my presence on the second day of that school year, and I was about to go with my sisters Ako and Riko as expected. After locking the door and gate - again, as expected, they joyously smiled at me as we started the walk hand-in-hand to Tamahide High, despite my promise the day before. I had already seen the school with my own eyes and learned the ins and outs of it from my sisters who had already been attending the school for a while, through a long lecture yesterday night. Riko decided to break the silence.

"Keita, remember that time we defended you from that dog with just a stick?"

We had a good chat about that time, though something seemed different today. Since Tamahide High was close by to our house, we expected the usual traffic and sounds of the trains passing through. However, there was almost no one in sight. Not a soul. The wind blew the trees nearby, but only the trees were the life of the area. Ako questioned this absurdity, which was followed up by my cheesy comment about a marathon that was never talked about. The walk continued as we eventually approached Tamahide High - which, to our surprise, was deserted as well. Were we late? Was there an epidemic we never knew about? We were bound to find out very soon.

"We're late, aren't we? Oh well, it happens sometimes."

The school gates were still open, surprisingly, but with a lot of blood smears seen on the ground. We were extremely shocked to see it. Where did this blood come from? To my unpleasant surprise, however, Ako and Riko ignored the bloodstains, opting to even walk on it. I attempted not to, wondering what was going on in the vicinity. Continuing into the school building, the atmosphere got even more disturbing. The large clock in front of the school was the most disturbing part of it all. It was spinning uncontrollably, but that was only the tip of the iceberg. A student was severely compressed into the small-by-comparison circular form factor of the clock, and I could see her being punctured with the rapidly moving arms of it. I stood there, out of breath, agape with shock. As I stared at it for a while, the blood level rose until the top. There was a hole at the bottom, and so blood started leaking from it and spilled towards us like a pail of water. I screamed so loud that the resultant scream seemed to have pierced through the whole town.

"Keita?"

I looked to my left and to my right. Surprisingly, Ako and Riko were gone. I had no idea where they went at all, for they were here one minute and gone the next. I decided to walk slowly to the area where we placed our shoes - since in true Asian culture you have to remove your shoes before you enter most places. Along the way, I saw the most sickening of things - severed heads with blood dripping from every conceivable spot, blended body parts with bloodshed clearly evident, like before, on every spot, genitalia being obliterated with broken pianos, damaged computers and more bizarre things - including the fact that these electronic apparatuses were all plugged into power points and making loud crackling noises as if it went through a short-circuit, human hearts gushing out blood like a fountain with a sword pierced into the central areas of the hearts and, worst of all - I could actually feel them crying for my help. It seemed like they were alive and pleading for what they truly deserved - for no one deserved this pain on Earth. Maybe they do somewhere else, but not here. I finally - which is an understatement, since the journey was frivolously painful and long - made it to the area where shoes are placed.

Little did I know that I made a big mistake coming here.

Some people I held dear was in that room, being agonisingly annihilated by means that seemed impossible. Steel ropes were hanging from the ceiling suspending Ako and Riko upside-down, with chainsaws glued to the wall plugged into an active power point were running at full speed and slitting through their innocent bodies horizontally. Eventually the chainsaws won the battle and the bottom half of their bodies collapsed to the floor, exposing their severely-wounded parts of their reproductive systems to my sorry eyes. Mikuni was having her upper body parts processed through a tanonsaw with a chisel specifically slicing through her lower parts of her body Most disturbingly, however, I saw a fretsaw to her eyes that seemed to move rapidly, and eventually the rope suspending _her_ gave way. With the gravitational pull of the Earth, her body dropped from the ceiling and landed on the blood-ridden floor, showering her already blood-ridden body with more of the red liquid from the other dead students, some of which I recognized. I refused to see any more, any longer. I decided quickly to run as fast as I could from the gory sight until I could not take it any longer. Eventually my knees gave way outside a nearby train station, and within an instant, I was out like a light.

"Keita-senpai!"


	2. Back to School With A Twist!

When I came to, it was still morning and I got back on my feet. I tried to process what had happened before. Tamahide High became a gory haven in the period of a few hours, almost everyone associated to the school was brutally murdered, and I ran out unscathed - although not mentally. I could not believe any part of the affair, not even that last part. I decided to walk back to school and see if anything changed - and so I began the slightly longer walk back to the school. Forgetting the incident was futile, so I decided to channel those petrifying memories into energy. Even so, I hoped that everything was normal again, even if it meant a severe earful from the school leaders - though they were dead when I last checked.

It was even worse.

As opposed to just one person being compressed in that large clock earlier, now there were ten. Ten students in one tiny-by-comparison form factor being punctured by the still-moving hands of the clock that showed no signs of slowing down. I would have fainted again after the worsened sight, but instead I mustered the courage to find the man-slayer that did these inhumane actions. He had to be somewhere around here. He simply HAD to, and so began my quest to stop this brutal genocide once and for all, even if I died in the process too. Somehow, though, someone seemed to be following me from the back, as if to kill me unexpectedly. I ran even faster than I did before, attempting to evade my enemy, but soon it dawned on me that I had to face him and win, even if I had to lose myself in the process.

"Defeat isn't an option for the sword that protects others."

The predator from behind never spoke, nor did he - or she - relent, let alone surrender. He just kept on chasing me all around the school, where I took the time to notice something even more twisted. The more I went to the same area, the more bodies and bloodshed. I soon realised that I needed to stop running and fight the predator face to face. Just sheer thoughts of the innocence of everyone murdered that day was extremely overbearing, but it was my duty, and my destiny. It was time to face reality, and face this person. I eventually stopped my legs from moving, and I looked behind me. This mysterious person looked very familiar, as if I saw her - it was a girl - somewhere earlier today. It was the same face from when I collapsed in front of the train station. In fact, it seemed like the same build, with the same hair, same height and same clothing that felt indecent to me before, but at that time it really didn't matter anymore.

It couldn't be!

It was Mikazuki Kiryu - who was my teacher Yuzuki-san's sister. She used to be my school-mate the previous year as well before I entered Tamahide High. I remember her for the best of reasons - which included the fact that she always supported me in my endeavours. But what was she doing here? Such a small and young teenager? Was she part of this genocide which had way too many casualties to even _count_? I asked her, and without a word, she handed me something sharp. There were three polished and sharp swords in my possession that made me feel like Roronoa Zoro from One Piece. She did speak, however, and in a soft tone exclusive to this situation, she told me where the victor is. Apparently, she had seen one person wearing all-black with frameless glasses suspiciously enter the school, with his hands shaking, but without a weapon. She was suspicious of this man and decided to, without her parent's permission, take their family's three swords. After that, she returned and saw signs saying that particular road was under repair all of a sudden, and that the traffic was diverted elsewhere. With this new information, I could infer that the victor's weapons were all in the school in plain sight - except that no one had used these items as weapons in the known history of mankind. No _wonder_ people simply suspected that he was part of the working staff - even with the silence within the vicinity. I decided to take her with me - after giving her one of her swords - and together, we tried very hard to locate the victor.

Finding him was very difficult.


End file.
